Sailor Moon Eternal MoonStars
by AdelinePuff
Summary: it all takes place after the last battle with galaxia and the black circle, the scouts have their eternal powers and the winx have their belivix.but now a new hair of the moon kingdom will come and rise. Will the winx and the scouts find the moon girl?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Eternal Stars

Chapter 1: Welcome to my world

* * *

><p>NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR WINX CLUB!<p>

THIS IS MY OWN CROSS OVER STORY!

The story takes place when sailor moon 'killed' chaos and the winx when they got their believeix :)

hope you will like my story :) XX

* * *

><p>Characters introduction:<p>

Hi my name is Tsukino Usagi but you can call me Usagi-chan, I'm 16 years old and I am a bit of a crybaby. But Let me tell you one thing, I am a solder of Love and Justice SAILOR MOON!

And I am not alone there are other sailor solders like:

Ami Mizuno~ She is a book worm but despite that she is very kind and always lets me copy her homework~ SAILOR MERCURY

Rai Hino~ She is the most annoying person on Earth, she always aiming at me and always blames me for everything but she is kind, jolly person~ SAILOR MARS

Makoto Kino~ She is the strongest and she always picks up a fight but on the other hand she is the best cook in the world, she always there when you are in trouble and she never lives when you are in a bad mood~ SAILOR JUPITER

Minako Aino~ She got the talents in every subject, when it comes to fame and celebs then, well she gets all over the place. She is known as Sailor V but we call her~ SAILOR VENUS

And we are known as the Inner scouts of our solar system, but there are also scouts who are called the Outer Scouts, and they are:

Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh~ They are lover birds and they make me sick! But despite that they make up the most strongest team~ SAILOR NEPTUNE and SAILOR URANUS

Setsuna Meioh~ She is the mysterious woman who never tells anything until the last minute when everyone are dyeing but she is very kind and never leaves people who are in trouble, she was the one who saved sailor Neptune and sailor Uranus~ SAILOR PLUTO

Hotaru Tomoe~ She the second youngest sailor scout, she maybe small but she has the power to save half of the planet and also she has the power of darkness but we don't count he as an enemy because she saved us from Chaos~ SAILOR SATURN

Chbibi-usa~ She is the youngest sailor scout of all time and yet she is like a pest even though she is my future daughter, she came to the past to save her mother (ME) and then returned back to the 30th century but then she came back to annoy me but it turned out that she came to because a sailor scout just like me and become much more stronger~ SAILOR MINI MOON

And this is out team and we are known as the sailor solders~ but you can call us sailor scouts~

~Also there are other sailor solders around the galaxy, but there were 3 scouts that came to our planet to search for their princess:

Saiya kou~ He is the most popular out of the three and he can break a girls heart with his words, when he transforms he becomes a woman and that is weird~ SAILOR STAR FIGHT

Yaten kou~He is the most stubborn person on the planet yet he loves animals and also when he transforms he becomes a woman~ SAILOR STAR HELER

Taiki kou~ He is the most intelligent and geeky out of the 3, he always in the library studying and sometimes looks at Ami, and he also a woman when he transforms~ SAILOR STAR MAKER

And they are known as Sailor StarLights, at first we did not trust them at all, but then at the end we were fighting together to save our galaxy for chaos.

And so out story begins after StarLights left our planet...

* * *

><p>Planet: Earth<p>

Country/State: Japan-Tokyo

Time and Date: 20 December 2011, at 00:20 am

* * *

><p>"LUNA!" Usagi gasped for air when she woke up from a nasty dream that was hunting her for the past few days.<p>

"Usagi! What happened this time?" said Luna in a very gentle voice that made Usagi calm down.

"It's that man again, he tried to grab my eternal power which was floating in front of me...but...but I saw three woman standing and calling out my name... first woman was saying princess Serenity, the second woman said Neo Queen Serenity and the third called me "Odango"...that reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it" Usagi said in a voice of a little girl who was in panic.

"Odango you say, well... we need to gather some information from your sleep because it can have something to do with evil, but also can you describe the appearance of the 3 woman?" Luna asked Usagi as she was getting out a pencil and a paper.

"Well the first woman I saw was kind of tall and she had purple/pink colour on her body and also she had long hair, the second woman was the shortest and had green glow on her body and again she had long hair, and for the last woman, she was the not tall nor short out of the three and she had blue glow on her body and yet again she had long hai...r" at the last minutes her eyes went big and wide and her heart started to beat ever so fast.

"USAGI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Luna was so worried that her eyes fallen into tears and yet Luna tried not cry but she could not stop herself

* * *

><p>CountryState: United Kingdom

Time and Date: Same time

* * *

><p>"MAMA!" A girl shouted as loud as she can and yet no one heard because she was screaming in her dream.<p>

_~Hi my name is Adelina Kolpaktsi and I am 13 years old, I got an all girls school, I have lots of friends, I have a big family. Some of the people that I meet, they think that I am weird because I tell them something that I sow which turned out to be a lie... but its true, I see things, I see ghosts, spirits, monsters that other people can't, and that makes me weird, but I think that it's not weird because once when I was 7, I met a girl or rather a young woman, she told me that she was the same and that I was gifted, but I don't know that I was gifted with, the only gift that I found within me is the power of future, I can see the furure but not like ordinary future, I see the future of the past but you can call it same day same thing and I know that sounds weird but later you will see it yourself~_

"MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU? IM SCARED!"

"Don't be scared my child, nothing will happen to you, just don't trust the woman in green" The mysterious voice spoke to her, I felt so warm because that voice was full of harmony, love, warmth, I felt so safe that I calmed down and woke up.

"Just a dream, I wonder who that was just now?" She spoke to herself

* * *

><p># 07:40am #<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok mum I'm off to school!" She yelled as she was closing the door. When she walked out of the door she saw a truck and few men who were taking out furniture to a house next to mine.<p>

"Must be our new neighbours, I wonder who its, and I wonder if there is any cute boys" and then she started to giggle and then at the same time she saw 3 men walking in the house, they looked like brothers but they didn't look very much, first men was tall and had brown hair and purple eyes, the second men had white hair with green eyes, and the last men was not so tall or short, he had black hair with blue shade to it and he had blue eyes, all three men had 1 thing in common, they had long hair which was tied back.

" HAY GIRLY! WHAT ARE YOU STERING AT? AINT YOU GOING TO INRODUSE YOURSELF?" the white headed men said it like he really meant it.

"Oh, My name is Adelina Kolpaktsi and I am 13, may I ask who you are?" she asked the men in a very curious voice.

" My name is Yaten-kou and I am 20, this is my 2 brothers, Taiki-kou he is 20 and Seiya-kou he is 19" Yaten said it in a very nice voice

"So you are our new neighbours, well then welcome to our neighbourhood and I hope we will get along very well." she said it and at the same second she heard her friend Sarah calling to her.

"Oh well, I better get going to school... I don't want to be late." She said and then she started to walk away.

"Did you feel it? The power of the future past." Taiki said it both of his brothers

"Yeh, the power is getting more and more powerful, that girl, Adelina, I think she has something to do with the massive shock wave last night." Seiya said as he was walking towards the front door.

"Well, I have a plan which will make us sure that she is the one, the one who we are looking for... Princess Adeline... I hope its you" Yaten whispered to his fellow brothers.

* * *

><p>Planet: Moon<p>

Time and Date: NO DATA

* * *

><p>"Ah! My little princesses, Serenity, Adeline, hope you will find each other before the time runs out." The same voice spoke, the same voice that comforted Adelina in her dream.<p>

And then at the same time, 6 girls appeared in front of the woman, they were all different but they all had wings which were so beautiful let so powerful.

* * *

><p>Planet: Earth<p>

Country/State: United Kingdom

Time and Date: 09:00am 21 December 2011

* * *

><p>"Ok Girls, can you all go down to the hall, the Head what's to tell you something." The Form Teacher spoke as she exits the form room where I use to go every morning<p>

{Form: Its a class where you go every morning to get redacted, usually form classes are held in the mornings before the classes start}

"Ok Good morning year 9 and 10, today I would like to introduce you to 3 new teachers that will be teaching you for the whole of the school years" The head spoke and at the same time she turns and introduces the 3 new teachers.

"OMG! THEY ARE SO HOT!" The both years shouted as they sow them enter and when I turned to see, I was shocked to see them in her school.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>My say: Hi my name is Adele short for Adelina, So this is the first chapter PART 1 done so I hope you will like it so far because you will be amazed and shocked to see what I will have in store for you all. Few things to settle~ Ok I know I used my own name in this story, that's because every sense I was little and been watching sailor moon, I always wanted to be like her so here I am, but I will not say anything until the next chapters ~<p>

* * *

><p>Also, After each chapter I will release I will have a question at the bottom which I want you to answer, this week's question is:<p>

What would you call yourself if you were a sailor solder/senshi?


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Eternal Stars

Chapter 2:Winx Return

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR WINX CLUB!

* * *

><p>~Preview~<p>

_"OMG! THEY ARE SO HOT!" The both years shouted as they saw them enter and when she turned to see, she was shocked to see them in her school._

* * *

><p>"Seiya...Taiki...Yaten...you...you...why...how..." Adelina struggled to say and then everyone started to look at me because she knew them.<p>

"Oh, Adelina, so you know them?" The head was looking at me with the eyes of a Hauk.

"Well...I just say its a long story, just to be on a safe side." she replied with a shy face.

"Ok then you will show them around the school because I heard that you are very good at that kind of stuff... am I right?" The head asked me with the same eyes again but at the same time she felt that something wasn't right, something that was miss placed and something missing but she just ignored it because she thought It was just her.

"Ok miss, but I condition" Adelina crossed her arms as she was speaking to the head.

"Ok, I will give you an early pass for lunch and no late/homework detentions for 5 months" the head spoke to Adelina.

"Well...Ok...I will do it" as she was standing up and picking her stuff up from under the chair.

* * *

><p>Planet: No Data<p>

Time and Date: No Data

* * *

><p>"Looks like my plan is working from scratch, don't you think emerald?" the creepy voice spoke<p>

"Yes my Queen, but I have a plan to catch that girl named Adelina who gave out the power wave couple of hours ago" Emerald spoke in a very posh voice as she was giving a piece of paper to the Queen.

"Hm... not bad...MAKE IT HAPPEN AND DONT FAIL ME AND YOURSELF!" the Queen shouted and left the room

* * *

><p>Planet: Earth<p>

Country/State: Japan-Tokyo

Time and Date: 15:47pm, 22 December 2011

* * *

><p>"Luna, you know that power wave?" Usagi said it as she was taking out her brooch<p>

"Yes, that power wave is very familiar to me, in fact I know the person who gave that power wave out!" Luna replied to Usagi.

"Who is it? Is it an enemy or 1 of our own?" Usagi jumped up

"Its 1 of us and that girl is from the Moon kingdom." Luna spoke back with a sad face and she was about to start crying but Usagi stopped it.

"Moon Kingdom you say, is she related to me anyhow?" Usagi asked Luna

"Usagi, sometimes its best not to tell people because it can effect them in any way, but I can tell you her name...Its Adeline" Luna whispered to Usagi

* * *

><p>Planet: Moon<p>

Time and Date: No Date

* * *

><p>"My Queen, me and my girls are here to serve you as you asked" A girl with orange hair spoke, she had blue eyes and fire like orange hair and she was wearing a blue top with pink sleeves, blue mini-skirt with pink edges, blue boots with pink details and finally blue wings with pink fillings.<p>

_~Hi my name is Bloom and I am 16 years old, I am a fairy of dragon fire and I was raised on Earth because my home planet was destroyed...but now it's been restored and now I live there as a guardian, they call me Guardian of dragon Fire and Love~_

"Bloom, you are same as always, always willing to help people who are in trouble" The Queen spoke to Bloom.

"My Queen, I heard that the young Moon Star princess is starting to awake...is that true my Queen?" another girl spoke; she had green eyes and brownish hair. She was wearing a pink top in a form of a flower and the same with the skirt, she was wearing a very nice pink boots and she also had very nice wings which were mixed colour of pink, yellow and green and on the wings there were pink flowers with were very pretty.

_~Hello my name is Flora and I am 16 years old, I am a fairy of nature and animals, I grown up __Linphea which is a wonderful place, its full of nature and life. Right now I live as a Guardian of my home planet...the Guardian of Nature and Life~_

"Yes dear Flora...I am afraid so and the time is running out" the Queen spoke to Flora

"What do you mean the time is running out? Is something going to happen?" Another girl spoke, she had bluish hair and purple/violet eyes, she was wearing a pink top with white underneath, blue trousers with pink underwear on top, it was all glittery, and she was wearing pink boots and finally a pair of wings which were colour mix as well, the colour mix of pink, white and blue.

_~Hey my name is Musa and I am 16, I was raised in a planet called Melody, I have love for music and I am a fairy of Music and good manners, I am a Guardian of my home planet and a Guardian of __Etiquette and Good Manners~_

"The time before the chaos will take over Adeline's body" The Queen replied to Musa,

"What do you mean chaos...is there new enemy coming this way? Or is it the evil side of her?" another girl spoke, she had yellow hair and orangy- brown eyes, she was wearing a cute orange top with pink mini-skirt, also she was wearing glittery orange socks and pink sparkly boots and finally a very pretty pair of wings, they were very colour and sparkly.

_~Hiya! My name is Stella and I am 16, I was raised in a magical world of Solaria, I love fashion and celebrities, I am the most popular fairy because of my parents...but I won't talk about them because of something...Any ways, I am a fairy of Love and my fairy powers include Love, Sun and moonlight (I am also distant cousin of the moon princess), I am the Guardian of home planet and they call my Guardian of Love and Light...but you can call me just Stella!~_

"Stella, Princess Adeline is like a small child, she doesn't know anything about her inner self and that's why it makes it easy for the evil to take her over...but...inside of her the real Moon Star Princess is awakening so it will be quiet difficult for the dark powers to take over her" The Queen spoke to Stella and then she turned and started to shine.

"Emm, sorry for interrupting my Queen but my computer says that there are three solders near her at this very moment...the three soldiers are very strong and they go under the name of Sailor StarLights" The pink headed girl said, That girl had pinkie/violet hair and it was very short and she had greenish eyes. She was wearing a very nice, sparkly top which was joint with the mini-skirt, it was all purple and light purple, she had very nice boots which were mixed colour of pink and blue and finally she had very pretty wings, they were so colourful and beautiful with diamonds on them.

_~Hello, My name is Tecna and I am 16 years of age, I was born and raised in a planet called __Zenith__, I love computers and anything to go with technology, I am a fairy of __Nanotechnology. I am a Guardian of my home planet, I am known as the Guardian of Nanotechnology and lightning...but you can just call me Tecna! ~_

"REALLY! This means that Adeline is in safe hands for now before she faces pain" The Queen Spoke to herself

"If you want we can go to Earth and check her out" Another girl spoke, she had brown hair and greenish eyes and she had darkish skin. She was wearing a ocean green top with ocean green trousers, and she was wearing green boots with pink on top and finally she had beautiful wings with swirls inside of them.

_~ Yo, I am Layla and I am 16 years old, I was born and raised in a planet called Andros, I am a fairy of sweet dreams and morfix (it's like water), I am a Guardian of my home planet, they all call me Guardian of dreams and morfix...but you can call me Layla~_

"Oh thank you Girls...but where is your other friend?" The Queen asked them a question with a puzzled face

"Oh you mean Roxy, well she went to Alfea to master her magic...but she will be back very soon I hope." Flora spoke to the Queen.

"Ok, as Layla asked me...you can go to earth can keep an eye on Adeline ok" The Queen spoke and then she vanished into thin air.

"Ok Girls its time to head to Earth, and protect out Princesses...Serenity...Adeline...we will come after you...just watch" Bloom spoke and then they all flew to earth

* * *

><p>Planet:Earth<p>

Country/State: Japan/Tokyo

Date and Time: 22 December 2011, 11:36 am

* * *

><p>"Luna!" Usagi shouted<p>

"What is it Usagi?" Luna spoke back

"I feel strange energy landed on earth and I feel that my cousin is here as well!" Usagi spoke to Luna

"You mean Stella...the fairy of Love and Moonlight?" Luna asked Usagi a question.

"Yes it is Stella...they landed in a country called United Kingdom" Usagi replied to Luna

"Well as I remember correctly there is a girl named Bloom who grown up on Earth, maybe they just came to visit!" Luna sighed

"Well I hope so...BUT I REALLY WANT TO SEE STELLA! I HAVENT SEEN HER FOR LONG TIME!" Usagi was jumping with joy.

"Ok then...do you want to visit UK...then let's pack our things and lets head there!" Luna spoke happily

* * *

><p>My Say: So this is my second chapter done : D! I hope you like it so far because I have lots more to write! If you have found an error of some kind then just tell me and I will correct it<p>

* * *

><p>My Question:<p>

Who is your favourite character from sailor moon and winx club?


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Eternal Stars

Chapter 3: Truth uncovers

Preview:

_"Ok then...do you want to visit UK...then let's pack our things and lets head there!" Luna spoke happily_

* * *

><p>"REALLY!" Usagi gasped with joy but at that moment she felt something...something energetic.<p>

"IM BACK MAMA!" Then a pouf of smoke cleared and then Usagi saw a girl just like her, she was wearing a sailor fuku uniform, it was blue mixed with read. That girl had pink hair which was tied into 2 buns which looked like bunny ears, her eyes were bright read and she was about 12 years old.

"Chibi-usa?" Usagi gasped

"Yep the real one" the young girl spoke

_~Hey I'm Chibi-usa/Mini Moon/ Princess Chibi-usa/ Small Lady...but you can just call me Chibi-usa *teehee*, I am 12 years and I came from the future, I am the daughter of the Moon Princess Serenity and Prince of Earth (but now they are King and Queen). I love art and I also love going to school, I get good grades and I'm more immature than my mother in her youth *(HEY I HEARD THAT)*~_

_(note: Usa is the short way that Usagi and the others call chibi-usa)_

"So why did you come back here Usa?" Usagi spoke to Chibi-usa

"Well I don't know really, my mother sent me here because she said that a girl is awakening and I need to be there to save her" Chibi-usa spoke back

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT 'GIRL'" Luna spoke in horror

"Well, she did say her name is Adeline and that she is 1 year older than me, that's all I know I'm afraid" Chibi-usa sighed and then she went up stairs to her old room on the attic.

"USA, WE ARE GOING TO ENGLAND! DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?" Usagi spoke happily...even though she was regretting on what she just said.

"Sure, I would be glad to come" she spoke back.

* * *

><p>#17:09pm#<p>

* * *

><p>"We will all miss you Usagi-chan" Ami spoke to Usagi and gave her a hug<p>

"I CANT BELIEVE I WILL MISS YOUR MEATBALL BRAIN!" Rai shouted and hugged her very tightly.

"I hope you will get me some of the English recipes for apple pie" Makoto smiled and hugged Usagi

"PLEAS GET ME LADY GAGAS, JLS, 1D AND STELLAS AUTOGRAPH!" Minako shouted and hugged her as well

"I will miss you all very much...but even though I will only go there for a few weeks" Usagi spoke and started to cry

"There there Usagi, there is not time to be sloppy, remember that Stella doesn't like sloppy people" Rai spoke and gave her another hug but then all of the other girls joined in and hugged Usagi very tightly.

"Ok, we better get going" Usagi smiled and picked up her luggage and wiped her tears off.

"Be careful on you journey" Ami spoke

"Don't let anyone mess with you, if they will I will track them down and give them piece of my mind" Makoto spoke

"Remember you English translator" Ami and Minako spoke together

"I will call you every day so make sure you have your phones ready ok" Usagi smiled

"We will" all of the Girls Spoke together

And then with a pouf of smoke Usagi,Chibi-usa and Luna were gone into thin air

* * *

><p>CountryState: United Kingdom

Time and Date: Same Time

* * *

><p>"This is DT room, in here we make things like clocks" Adelina spoke and showed around to the three new teachers.<p>

"Emmm, Adelina can you please tell me where is the toilets, teachers area and Library?" Taiki asked Adelina a question.

"Well can you please wait Sir-Kou-Maker, Let me first do the first floor and then we will go up and then I will show everything that you will need n' also ask me questions at the end of the tour." Adelina spoke in a very stricken voice because Taiki asked that question 5 times.

"CHILL Taiki! Remember Adelina is the pro at this kind of a thing." Seiya smirked at Taiki.

* * *

><p>#30 mins later#<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the Upper Gym, in here we have much more smaller changing room, but also we have work-out room, in here we have rowing machines and other things as you can see." Adelina continued talking and then stopped in the middle of the corridor because she felt something, something in her heart.<p>

*fall* "Adelina? Are you ok? Speak to me!" Seiya yelled because Adelina fainted right in the middle of the corridor, Yaten went quickly to get help and then Seiya picked Adelina up, but then something happened...Seiya felt something energetic coming from Adelina

"MAMA!" Adelina screamed and woke up from that terrible dream.

"Where am I?" Adelina whispered and looked around the room, she was lying in her school uniform which was a bit scrunched up and had folds on the top. Also when Adelina walked around the room and looked at the conner, then she was shocked, she saw Taiki, Yaten and Seiya sleeping on the chairs, Adelina felt so touched to see three men sitting by her side the whole time.

"Hmmm... they look so CUTE when the sleep, I think I need to take a picture of this touching moment." She thought to herself and when to her bag to get out her phone.

*ch* "Aw, they look soo cute together" she whispered to herself, but then Seiya started to wake up and so did Yaten and Taiki. Adelina quickly rushed to the bed and pretending that she was still in deep sleep.

"Adelina, you don't need to pretending to be sleeping, now hand over your phone, I want to see that pic of yours" Yaten came closer and closer but it's a good thing that Adelina use to get good grades in drama/acting classes to she continued doing nothing.

"Yaten, don't be such a Meany, and anyways, you will be teach her so do you want to be hated by your own Students, do you" Taiki spoke and went up to Adelina to tell her to stop acting and gave the phone to them, but Taiki was very polite and so she gave the phone to them.

"AWWW! I LOOK SO CUTE WHEN I SLEEP!" Seiya spoke in happiness.

"Taiki! Lest leave this pic to her!" Seiya was begging Taiki so badly that Taiki almost did not went into tears.

"OKOK YOU WIN! Here, just don't show that to any one ok." Taiki spoke to Adelina and at the same moment the bell rang and Adelina looked at the clock and it was already home time.

"Ok, I'm sorry for what happened, but tomorrow we will continue our tour ok" Adelina spoke and left the resting room.

"Did you feel that again?" Yaten spoke in a voice of grumpy men.

"Yeh, it's definitely her, Moon Star Princess Adeline." Taiki spoke as he was sitting down on the bed where Adelina was sleeping.

* * *

><p>#20:00#<p>

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

"Yes! I'm coming!" Adelina shouted across the room as she was going to get the door.

"Yes, can I help you..." Adelina was in shock to see 6 women with wings, even though they looked friendly but people say that this kind of creatures are very dangerous.

"Yes and Hi, my name is Bloom and this are my friends Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna and Laiya. Can we pleas come in, we have some business with you...Adelina" Bloom spoke with very gentle eyes that made Adelina feel safe and then she opened the door and invited them all in. "Thank God my parents are not home"

"So...Bloom, why did you come here for?" as Adelina was saying that, someone else was knocking on the door.

"sorry about that, let me just get the door." And then Adelina left the room to get the door, When she opened the door she saw Seiya, Yaten and Taiki standing there.

"Sorry kitten but can we come in, it's something we need to talk to you about." Seiya spoke and then Adelina looked at the living room and thought to herself "6 (bloom and the girls)+3(teachers)+1(herself)=10 and I think that my room is big for that much people" Ok you can come in."

When the boys went to the living room they saw 6 girls and they were shocked to see them.

"BLOOM!" shouted Yaten and went to hug her

"TECNA!" shouted Taiki and went to give her a hug too.

"Ok, people!... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! First fairies come to my house and they KNOW who I am and the teachers/neighbours come and call me a kitty!" Adelina shouted gently.

"Chill!" Musa spoke

"Ok il chill, first Bloom, why did you come here?" Adelina crossed her arms and sut down by Seiya

"Well we were sent here by your past Mother...Queen Serenity" Bloom spoke but then Seiya interrupted her speak

"You mean that you know that she is the Moon Star Princess?" Seiya budged in

"Yes" Bloom spoke looking down

"Well we came here for the same reason" Taiki spoke as well

"WHAT! What do you mean 'Moon Star Princess`?" Adelina asked bloom and the others.

"Ok, let me tell you the whole story ok" Seiya sighed and Bloom nodded her head.

"Long Long time ago there was a kingdom up on the Moon, It was known as the Silver Millennium, it was ruled by a Queen named Serenity and she has 1 daughter named Princess Serenity, one day Q Serenity was pregnant with another child but that child was the mixture of 2 royal families, Moon and the Stars. On 14 may -1997da The Queen had the a girl and she named her Adeline, which is you, when you turned 14 on your birthday, it was one of the days which was written as 'Royal Death', you may ask why it was called like that, so I will tell you: When P Adeline was celebrating her birthday, her sister P Serenity was out with Prince of Earth and then something happened, The Queen Beryl, the Queen of Evil tried to destroy the Silver Millennium and get the silver crystal from the Queen, but only half of her plan worked, she did destroy the Palace and she did kill many people which included Prince of Earth, your Sister Serenity and yourself. But the other half of her plan to get the crystal failed and the Queen of the Moon did managed to survive the blast and so she used the power of the crystal to transport you to the future on Earth. The crystal wiped all of you memories as the princesses and any other connections to the past were wiped, but then your sister became sailor senshi when she was 14 and she lived in Japan, she was the one who saved this planed over 5 times without other people realising, She is the one who has the silver crystal and the full moon power. But now that you are close to become 14, you will be awakened as the sailor senshi as well but because Luna the cat woke you sister without any pain and that is the main park, when you wake up as the sailor senshi/princess, you will have countless dreams with the horror of the past, your body will change, all the pain will gain more and more until you reach your limits...and then you get the power of the moon and the stars OR you can die from the pain." Seiya and Bloom spoke each bit and taken turns to tell the tail.

Adelina was so shocked to hear that Tail that she almost fainted but she didn't.

"So you mean I am the Moon Star Princess? And I have a sister up in Japan and I was killed and was resurrected back to live?" Adelina spoke with puzzled face

"Yes" Laiya spoke

"Well then we have some time before I 'wake up'" Adelina spoke with relief

* * *

><p>My say: SO CHAPTER 3 IS DONE :D<p>

I WROTE THIS IN 1 DAY! CANT YOU BELIEVE THAT? Anyways, this is the longest chapter I done so far and I'm pleased with myself ^^, if you find any errors then message me and i will correct it

* * *

><p>By the way: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR :D<p>

* * *

><p>This weeks Question:<p>

What shall I call the moon cat (Adeline's cat)-the cat which is the same as Luna and Artemis-

Lilly

Daisy

Star

Crystal

Lizy

Lina


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon Eternal Stars

Chapter 4: Pink Kitty & Winx in school and the three in the house

Preview:

"_Well then we have some time before I 'wake up'" Adelina spoke with relief_

* * *

><p>(The winx and the teachers have left when they finished talking)<p>

The next day when Adelina woke up she had a very funny feeling that something might happen but she could not put her finger on it.

"The was 1 hell of a day!" she spoke to herself and at the same time someone knocked at the door, so she went to get it.

"WHY DO PEOPLE PRANK ONLY ME...oh hello there little kitty, are you lost or did someone put you he...re" She could not finish her sentence because she was shocked to see that Kitty to have a gold crescent moon like scar on her forehead

"Well, Adeline, I came to see you of cores." The kitty spoke to her, she was all pink with white paws and also she had blue spacey eyes, also she had a yellow colour with a pink bell that was ringing every step of her way.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SPEAK? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Adelina jumped up and was about to open her mouth and scream...but nothing came put.

"First things first, My name is Crystal and second of all, I'm here to be with you until you will awake, and third if all, I'm here to bring back the memories of your past." Crystal spoke with a very gentle voice.

_~Hello my name is Crystal Moon... and I don't know how old I am...I am sister of Luna...well step sister, I am the Guardian of my princess and I am adviser to the Queen. ANYWAYS, I came from the moon to protect my princess and guide her to her destiny~_

"Ok...Crystal, you can come in" Adelina signed

After couple of mins the door bell rang again and Adelina was very furious because it was 7 o'clock in the morning and she was just enjoying her breakfast before school.

"Yes..." She stopped to see Yaten standing with big wide eyes staring at her.

"I just heard a bell and a voice coming out of your house, did someone come to you this early in the morning?" he asked her a question, and also, as Adelina was looking at him she noticed that he was holding something, something shiny and looked like a star with wings at the side.

"Yes that will be me, princess healer" Crystal walked in front of the door and looking at Yaten.

"NO! CRYSTAL!" Yaten' eyes widened and for the shiny object, it was no longer there in his hands.

"Yep, the very one!" Crystal smiled at Yaten

"Wait...do you know each other?" Adelina was so puzzled by the cat and the teacher.

"Yep, you will understand later, but now you need to get ready for school because you got an exam" Yaten looked at Adelina.

"What exam?" Adelina was looking even more puzzled.

"You will see, so let's go, Seiya and Taiki are already in the car" and the Yaten waved and went into the car and it took Adelina 5 mins for her to get in there as well.

* * *

><p>#9:49#<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok girls, settle down... so today we have got some more new people coming to join us, but this time they are Students, girls pleas welcome the 'Winx'" The head spoke and 6 students walked into the hall and stud in front of them<p>

"Girls, pleas welcome Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Layla" the head spoke and pointing at each girl

"I believe that Adelina knows you, am I right?" The head spoke again

"Well, em...yes" Adelina spoke with big eyes and at the same time the whole hall went silent but Bloom broke the silence.

"Em, Adelina, don't be so surprised to see us" Bloom giggled.

"Well, 9 new people in 2 days that is a bit too much to handle" Adelina chocked

"Well, as I believe we will have another student coming soo, but right now she is in the middle of her exams in school of fairies...am I right Bloom?" The head teacher asked Bloom a question

"Em, yes that's right, her name is Roxy and she will be joining very soon" Stella yawned and started to stand against the back wall with boredom.

"What the school of fairies? I never heard of it before, is she a fairy or something?" the hole hall started to whisper to each other and there were few girls staring at Adelina because she would never have so much friends because she is very quiet and solo in lessons.

"Yes that's right, we are fairies." Bloom posed and started to speak again but this time she was pointing at each of the girls.

"This is Flora, the fairy of Nature and wild life. This is Musa, the fairy of Music. This is Stella, the fairy of Sun and Light. This is Tecna, the fairy of technology. This is Layla, fairy of morfix...it's like water and Myself, Bloom, The fairy of the dragon fire and the most powerful fairy so far." Bloom posed and started to look at Adelina and went back to speaking.

"And we are here not to learn, we already finished school...but we are here to protect Adelina and help her to overcome her fears of lust and to help her to awake as the princess. Bloom finished talking and everyone started to stare at Adelina once more.

"And we are here for the same reason." Seiya spoke from the back of the hall, Yaten and Taiki were with him as well.

"But we are not fairies, we are sailor solders" Taiki posed and then the bell rang and everyone were getting up to their first lesson.

* * *

><p>#London#<p>

#12pm#

* * *

><p>"Luna, where are we need to go?" Usagi moaned at the pet cat Luna.<p>

"Just a bit more and we will be teleporting to Birmingham, west midlands" Luna responded to Usagi's question.

"Ok ok- huh" Usagi stopped for a second to see an image of a girl in white dancing, she could not see her face because it was covered with her fringe, and she had brown hair which were done into 2 buns just like Usagi's but her hair was much shorter and shiny.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Luna looked at Usagi

"Ah" she snapped out of her daydream "Yeh, I'm fine..." Usagi replied to Luna.

"NO! Something is bothering you, what is it? Tell me" Luna sat on Usagi's lap and watched her.

"Well, I saw a girl in a white dress, she had brown hair which were done into 2 buns just like mine but I could not see her face...but I heard her sing a melody of some kind, and it went like this" Usagi paused and tuck a deep breath

"na na na na, nana, nanananana na na, nana na na na, nananana nanana...to be honest it sounded like my music box song" Usagi paused to see Luna's crescent moon giving out light

"It can't be...No" Luna wisped to herself

"Do you know who she is?" Usagi tilled her head to 1 side

"Well, yes...That's the girl I was talking about...the second princess of the Moon...Your sister" Luna paused with a sigh.

"I am back! Did you wait for me that long?" Chibi-usa was tilting her head to 1 side.

"Yes we were...and Usa...do you know how does Adelina look like?" Luna questioned the little pink headed girl.

"Well, let me see, she had golden brown hair which are always are into 2 buns...like our own and she has brown eyes, emm, she is a bit taller than me and se like to sing your melody." Chibi-usa giggled with her last farce.

"But if she has brown hair and eyes..how can she be my sister?" Usagi leaned against the back wall and yawned

"Well that's because she has a different DNA from yours" Luna finished

"How can she have different DNA is we are 'sisters'?" Usagi questioned Luna

"That's because she has the power of the Moon and the Stars and her father is emm... King of the planetary Stars" Luna finished her sentence and looked at Usagi

"You mean she is my step sister?" Usagi tilled her head even further down

"Yes, you were born from the same mother but different fathers" Luna finally finished speaking and looked at the clock on the wall

"Well, we better get going...the teleportation is charged" Chibi-usa bugged in and tries to change the subject that Usagi and Luna were talking about.

"Oh! Really...I thought that we will have to wait a bit longer" Luna looked very puzzled because the brooch showed that it was only 47% charged.

"Well I speeded it up" Chibi-usa smiled at Luna.

* * *

><p>#Birmingham#<p>

#12:20#

* * *

><p>"So, the fairies and sailor scouts really do exist?" Suman spoke calmly to Bloom.<p>

~Hi, My name is Suman Hye and I am 13 years old, I am Adelina's best bffe and we love to hang around together. I love to do art and I also love singing, I hate being bored and do things on my own.~

"Yep! They do, to be honest when I found out that I was a fairy... I was very shocked and Stella here helped me to overcome this big news... when I arrived at the Alfia, I met lot's of new people...let along pixies, magical creatures and evil." Bloom was coolly explaining everything to the Earth Girls about magic.

"Can we Join you?" the three teachers stood in front of the table with a plate full of food.

"Yes you can Seiya, Yaten and Taiki" Adelina bugged her chair to one side so that there will be much more space for the three people.

"Thanks!" the three men spoke and soot down in the free space

"So you are sailor scouts or senshi?" a Blondie spoke, she had blue eyes and very shiny blond hair.

~Hello my name is Tiya Liye and I am 14 years old. I am Adelina's friend. I love to do cooking and Hate doing things on my own~

"Yes, we are sailor senshi/solders-" Seiya was cut of by Adelina

"Why are you male and not female?" Adelina asked them a question which was quiet hard to answer.

"Well, kitty, let's just say it's a long story" Yaten bugged in

"Ok, say Stella, is that true that you are my long distant cousin?" Adelina's head tilled to 1 side.

"Well its true" Stella replied to her question.

"Then tell me more about 'Serenity please!" Adelina was begging Stella so much that the whole dinner hall could hear her beg.

"Ok! Ok! You win..gosh...Ok..emm...well she is 17 right now and she has long blond hair which are done into 2 buns...but we call them Odango...she has blue spacey eyes, she has creamy silk skin, emm-." Stella's speak was interrupted by Seiya.

"She is very kind, she loves to eat, she is a of a cry baby, she loves to hang around" now Seiya was interrupted by Yaten.

"She is very annoying, she never leaves a person alone when that person wants to be left alone, she cries too much and she hates to be alone and-." Now Taiki interrupted Yaten.

"5% Evil, 95% Loving and 100% pure hearted" Taiki looked at Tecna, who was amazed by his calculations.

"Well Mr. MakerKou...I never seen someone who knows how to calculate a person's attitude." Tecna spoke.

"Oh stop flattering me" Taiki spoke with a bit of a blush

* * *

><p>#London#<p>

#1pm#

* * *

><p>The 2 teenage girls and a cat were walking down the street and were looking for a place where they can teleport to Birmingham.<p>

"I think I found a place" Usagi pointed to an alleyway which was dark and it seems that no one walked through there for years

"Good Job Usagi" Luna ran to that Alleyway. The 2 teens followed the cat and then they transformed.

"ETERNAL MOON POWER! MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted and transformed into Pretty Suited Sailor Solder; Eternal Sailor Moon!

"ETERNAL MINI MOON POWER! MINI MAKE UP!" Chibi-usa transformed into Small scout named; Sailor Mini Moon

_~note, I made up that transformation *sorry* and I know that I am using Jap names and eng sailor names, like instead of sailor chibi moon I use sailor mini moon~_

"ETERNAL LUNAR MEOW POWER! MAKE UP" Luna the cat shouted and she transformed into a human with raven hair and double buns in either sides of her head, Sailor Lunar.

_~note, I made that 1 up too *SORRY!*~_

After the three girls transformed the stood in a circle, Sailor Moon was holding Sailor mini Moon on her Right hand Side and Sailor Lunar on her left hand side, and Sailor mini Moon was holding Sailor Lunar.

"SAILOR TELEPORTATION!" The three girls shouted and started too beam with colour, Sailor Moon was silver, Sailor mini Moon was Pink and Sailor Lunar was violet. The next thing you know... they were vanishing into thin air

Birmingham

#same time#

"Mini Moon, you can open your eyes now, we have arrived." Sailor Moon spoke to her very calmly and then Mini moon opened her eyes to see her future mother stand in front of her.

"Emmm, Usagi...where are we?" The small child spoke

"I don't know...but I think we are in another alleyway" Sailor Moon spoke and started to de-transform and the 2 others did the same... but Luna on the other hand transformed into teenage girl about same age as chibi-usa but with raven hair which were done into double buns in either sides, her hair fallen to her shoulders, she had blue eye, just a bit lighter than Usagi's.

"Errr. Luna why are you in your human form?" Chibi-usa spoke and was looking at Luna like looking at herself at the mirror

"WHA! Can't I be in a human form for at least in this trip?" Luna sighed and was looking around. Suddenly, Luna heard a bell ringing; she turned to see a pink kitty, she had a crescent moon on her forehead just like Luna when she is a cat.

"OH MY GOD!...IT CANT BE...CRYSTAL!" Luna shouted and ran up to her; there were so many emotions in her eyes, sadness, and happiness all at once.

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME NAME?" The pink kitty shouted and was about to run...but she could not, her eyes were fixed on the 2 girls which were looking familiar.

"CRYSTAL! Don't you remember me?" Luna was shouting with sadness because...she was Crystal's sister and yet Crystal did not remember her.

"No...I don't know you...but that Blondie look familiar" Crystal spoke and looked at Usagi

"Crystal...It's me Luna...I'm just in my human form and not in the cat form, IM YOUR SISTER!" finally Crystal realised who she was dealing with: her sister Luna, The Moon Princess Serenity the || and Princess Serenity the |||.

"Luna!Usagi!Chibi-usa!" Crystal shouted and began to hug Luna with her tiny paws and then went to the other two and bowed to them.

"I am sorry for my bad memory, please do not punish me" Crystals legs were shaking because she knew what can happen if you don't know the roil family.

"Crystal...What are you saying, we are not going to punish you" Usagi spoke and leaned foreword to pat Crystals head, and Chibi-usa did the same after Usagi.

"Really?" Crystal was puzzled yet wide from the surprise. Usagi nodded and picked up Crystal up and sot her on her arms.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Usagi questioned the little kitten with a soft voice

"I am here to look after Princess Adeline and right now I am going to get her from school." Crystal's eyes went straight down to the ground.

The three eyes widened to hear Crystal say that the Princess Adeline was near hear and they were aching to find her.

"WHERE! CAN WE COME AS WELL?" Usagi jumped up and down excitedly and for Crystal, well her head was dizzy after Usagi stopped jumping

"Ok, let's go, the final bell will ring in couple of minutes.

And with that said the three girls nodded and followed Crystals directions

"Ok lets go that way and then turn right and keep on going until there will be big gates which are painted in black."

The three nodded fallowed Crystal's directions. In couple of minutes they arrived in front of a school, and then the final bell rang and all of the gates and doors opened letting out thousands of girls exit the school, at the same time six girls with no uniform on, 3 teachers and 1 girl with uniform exited and that caught Usagi's, Chibi-usa and Luna's eyes.

"Adele!" Crystal shouted which caught Adelina's and the rest of the gang to look at Crystal and the three other girls which she was with.

"Crystal, Adelina ran up to her and at the same time Stella and Seiya were shocked to see the girl with blond hair which were done into 2 duns.

"No! It can't be...Usagi" The both of them shouted and started to run with Adelina.

"ODANGO!" Seiya yells and that made Usagi jump up because she hasn't heard any one calling her that.

"USA-MOON!" the other Blondie yells and went up to hug her that made Usagi's heart skip a beat because she was not heard that name is centuries.

"NO WAY! SEIYA-kou! STELLA!" Usagi was so pleased that she started to cry...but with tears of happiness.

"THE VERY ONEC!" both of the said it at the same time and hugged Usagi.

"Wait, Seiya, Stella, do you know her?" Adelina was puzzled with the reactions of her two friends

"LIKE YEH!" both of them said it together again.

"I am Usagi's, friend, we met few years ago" Seiya spoke and then Adelina started to look at Stella"

"I am her cousin...and she is your...sister" Stella made everyone's heart skip a beat.

"So you are my spoken little sis?" Usagi leaned forward and started to hug Adelina so tightly that she almost did not squish her life out of her body.

"OMG! MY AUNT LOOKS THE SAME AGE AS ME!" Chibi-usa looked at Adelina with big wide eyes.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Adelina spoke quietly

"Oh don't mind her, she is my future daughter" Usagi hissed at Chibi-usa for making such a rude comment on her new found sister.

"Adele!" the rest of the people ran up to the new people.

"Oh, you must be Usagi, I am Bloom, this is Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla, we are Stella's friends" Bloom introduces herself and the rest of the girls to Usagi.

"Hey don't forget us, Yaten and Taiki" Yaten spoke interrupting Bloom.

"Guys! What are you all doing here?" Luna spoke, and everyone looked at her specially Yaten because he HAD a cat crush before...but now a 13 year old teen girl.

"We are here to protect Adelina because in less than 5 months she will awake" Bloom looked at Adelina, and Adelina looked back at Usagi.

* * *

><p>My say: YAY FINALLY MY 4TH CHAPTER IS DONE *YAY*. Sorry for the late update because I had LOTS of exams (yr 9 exams)...so I am sorry...BUT I WILL MAKE UP TO IT BECAUE I HAVE ALREADY PLANED 11 CHAPTERS! *wow*, so Yeh, I will upload them very quickly because of my plan. Also, if you found any errors please tell me I will correct it.<p>

But anyways...thanks for reading my story...pleas review it

P.S!

THANKS TO SUMAN 4 USING HER NAME IN THE STORY : 3 I REALY REALY APRISHIAT

My Question:

Do you think Yaten has a cat crush?

Yes

No

I don't know


End file.
